1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the structure of a camera body of the type in which a film cartridge is mainly used and more particularly to an arrangement for driving a force transmitting mechanism in the camera.
2. Description of the Related Arts
There has been conventionally known a camera employing a cartridge type film, which is so constructed that the film can be taken in and out without opening or closing a back cover. In this type of camera, the film cartridge is taken in and out in the direction of its shaft, by opening and closing a lid positioned on the bottom of the camera body.
For one model of camera similarly using a cartridge type film, there has been proposed a camera provided with a device for recording photographic information on a rear surface of an exposed film by magnetic means. In such a camera, the device for recording information is usually disposed behind a film feeding path.
In the above-mentioned camera, the back cover is not opened or closed. Therefore, it becomes possible to use a space between the film feeding path and the back cover freely, which is large in two dimensions. In the camera having the device for recording information, an extra space is inevitably formed between the film feeding path and the back cover. Such an extra space, however, should be reduced in order to make the camera body compact. Meanwhile, in arranging a driving force transmitting mechanism or the like, it is desirable to use restricted space within the camera body efficiently.